onceuponatime_tvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Regina Mills
Regina Mills Counterpart: The Evil Queen Gender: Female Status: Alive Birthday: February 1 Home: Storybrooke Occupation: Mayor Species: Human Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Brown Portrayed By: Adult: Lana Parrilla First Appearance: Pilot Latest Appearance: The Final Battle, Part 2 Regina Mills is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She debuts in the Pilot of the Season 1. She is portrayed by starring cast member Lana Parrilla, and is the Storybrooke counterpart of The Evil Queen. History 'During First Curse' After the curse is cast, Regina wakes up in Storybrooke, where she is the town mayor and now has everything she has ever wanted. Spending the first days adapting to her new life, she takes the woman formerly known as Snow White, Mary Margaret, to see a male coma patient, who used to be her true love. As Mary Margaret expresses concern for the comatose man, Regina watches with satisfaction and relishes in knowing the lovers will never be reunited with each other. At the diner, she enjoys pancakes when Sheriff Graham stops by to set up a nighttime rendezvous with her. However, her good mood comes undone when she realizes there are strangers, Kurt and Owen, who are staying in Storybrooke until their car is fixed. Hoping to force them out, Regina asks the car mechanic Billy to speed up the repairs. Regina then goes to the diner to tell Kurt the news, where Owen sitting in her seat, but she eventually takes another seat when he refuses to move. As Owen exits the diner with his father, he gives her a key chain to thank her for letting him sit in her seat. After days of the same incidents repeating in town, Regina complains to Mr. Gold that the curse is not what she wanted since everyone obeys her because they have no choice, so none of it counts as "real". He, however, doesn't seem to recall anything relating to the curse. Craving company, Regina invites Owen and Kurt for dinner. After sending Owen to get apples so they can make dessert, she learns from Kurt that he is hoping for a fresh start with his son, who recently lost his mother. While Owen helps Regina make apple turnovers, she bonds with him over his mother's passing, and later suggests to Kurt that they can stay in town permanently. Although Owen is eager, his father declines, leading Regina to delay them from leaving by having Billy stall the car repairs. Finding that Kurt already picked up the car, she commands Graham, with his heart, to arrest him for driving while drunk. Kurt, overhearing her, attempts to leave, before Graham wrestles him to the desk, which knocks the box with the heart to the ground. Graham then gasps in pain and loosens his grip while Kurt escapes. With Graham, Regina stops Kurt at the town border and has him arrested. Upon seeing how scared Owen is, she allows him to leave, knowing that if he stayed against his will that it wouldn't be "real". Later, she sees Owen bring police officers to find his father, though the town is not visible to him anymore. Sometime after this, she kills Kurt and buries him at his old campsite in a shallow grave. One day, ten years into the curse, Mary Margaret bumps into Regina on the street, causing the madam mayor to yell at her for not watching where she was going. The mousy woman apologizes and explains she was on her way to bring flowers to John Doe at the hospital, though Regina chides her for wasting money since the man can't tell the difference anyway. Regina begins to walk away, but Mary Margaret asks her if John Doe's identity has been found or where his family might be. Regina solemnly remarks that it doesn't matter since Dr. Whale mentioned that the man is likely to never wake up. As Mary Margaret sadly takes this news in, Regina turns around before smirking and taking her leave. Later, Regina is notified by the hospital security guard, Walter, about John Doe's disappearance. Mary Margaret and David, both of whom regained their memories with the help of a pixie flower, form a plan to distract Regina so they can find and reunite with their daughter Emma. Regina demands that Walter recheck the tapes to see where John Doe went, however, Mary Margaret tells her that she saw him wandering into the woods. She, Mary Margaret, and Archie comb the area, but do not find the man. Mary Margaret objects to Regina's plan to move the search into town and instead suggests exploring the mines, which rouses Regina's suspicions about the woman actually remembering her past life. After Archie has gone into the mines, Regina tests her theory by threatening to detonate the mines and kill the cricket unless Mary Margaret confesses to being "awake". Regina is fully prepared to push the button as she asks her again for the truth, while Mary Margaret braces herself to stab Regina with a pair of scissors, but they are interrupted by Granny and the other members of the search party arriving. As Regina is distracted by the sudden influx of people, Mary Margaret escapes unnoticed. Despite having the chance to reunite with Emma, Mary Margaret and David later choose to recurse themselves in favor of waiting for Emma's arrival in eighteen years, with Regina apparently never finding out about this. Eight years later, despite having everything she could ever want, Regina perceives there is something missing in her life. During a chat with Dr. Hopper, she admits to feeling devoid of emotion. She is startled by his assessment that there is an empty hole in her heart, reminding Regina of what Rumplestiltskin said in their previous lives. Archie theorizes that she wants something more to life than just work, and even having everything is not enough when there's no one to share it with. Regina recalls the one time she didn't feel so desolate, which was when Owen came to town. When he states a child can bring so much meaning to one's life, Regina begins looking into adoption agencies, but comes to Mr. Gold for quicker help. He agrees to procure an infant, but advises once she becomes a mother, it means putting the child's interests before her own. In a short time, Mr. Gold informs her of a baby from Phoenix who was previously placed with a family in Boston, but the adoption did not go through. She heads to the Boston adoption agency and passes the parental background check with flying colors. Regina names the child Henry as her father's namesake and brings him home, though she can't stop his insistent crying in the diner. Granny advises that soothing a child with a bedtime story works, which Regina attempts, but Henry ends up vomiting on her clothes. At the hospital, Dr. Whale checks out Henry and can find nothing medically wrong with his health. He counsels that it would help to know Henry's birth parents' medical history. Since it was a closed adoption, Regina phones Sidney to sleuth for information. She temporarily hands over Henry to Mary Margaret, and is shocked when her baby stops crying while the schoolteacher is holding him. However, once Henry ends up in Regina's hands, he begins wailing again. Returning home, Regina is quickly getting stressed out by his fussy temperament and attempts to nestle Henry in her arms, which finally quiets him down. She gets faxed documents from Sidney about Henry's birth mother and discovers the woman was found as a baby in the woods eighteen years ago. Regina confronts Mr. Gold over this, but he denies knowing anything, and believes the pressures of motherhood have gotten to her head. Fed up, she returns the child back to Boston, but ends up changing her mind and returning home with him. Prompted by a talk with Archie, she finds a solution to her problems by creating a potion to help herself forget ever knowing who Henry's birth mother is. Ten years later, Henry runs away from Storybrooke to Boston and seeks out his birth mother, Emma. Not knowing where her son could be, a panicked Regina calls Sheriff Graham to her house. When Henry comes home with a blonde woman, she rushes out to hug her son, though he spitefully states he went to find his real mother. Though shocked by his claims, Regina quickly regains her composure and invites Emma in for apple cider, which is spiked with alcohol. In conversation, Emma mentions Henry's obsession with a storybook and his belief that everyone in town is a fairytale character. Troubled, Regina has no inkling what she means and then escorts her out. On her way out of town, Emma crashes her car, spending the night in a holding cell, where Regina sees her while looking for a missing Henry. Once again, Emma brings Henry home. When Emma tries to talk about the coincidental way she and Henry met in Boston, Regina warns her to stay away from him since it was a closed adoption. Emma then questions if she loves Henry, and Regina attests she does. After slamming the house door shut, Regina takes away Henry's book and holds it in front of a mirror as she stares uneasily at it. In the morning, Regina flips through Henry's book, seeing a photo of The Evil Queen, before finding the last few pages are ripped out. She demands an explanation from Henry, but he avoids the subject. Displeased with his attitude, Regina asserts herself as his mother, though he coldly states that she is not. Suddenly, she is startled by the chiming of the clock tower, which signals time is moving forward, leading her to discover Emma did not leave town last night. Hoping to nudge Emma out of Storybrooke, Regina visits her at the bed and breakfast, offering a basket of apples as a parting gift. Instead, Emma takes her pushy behavior as all the more reason to stay and ensure Henry is alright. Regina clarifies things are under control, with Henry in therapy, and she warns Emma not to underestimate her power. Taking things even further, Regina forces Henry's therapist, Archie, to trick Emma into taking a confidential file, so she will get arrested for stealing. While working in her mayoral office, Regina sees Emma chainsawing her apple tree and goes to stop her. Fired up from Regina's attempt at setting her up, Emma tells the mayor to watch out. Regina fires back by having Emma's car booted and getting her thrown out of the inn. As the final nail in the coffin, Regina phones Emma, pretending to reform her ways, and sets up a meeting with her where they discuss Henry's well-being. At one point, she lures Emma into saying that Henry is "crazy" right when the boy overhears her. With this, Regina is reassured Emma will have no reason to stay in town. During the evening, she begins cleaning up the mess at her apple tree when Mr. Gold stops by to inform her that Emma and Henry have since reconciled. When Mr. Gold hints at her son's namesake, she suspects he regained his memories from his previous life, though he denies it. Regina presses him on the issue, causing him to end his sentence with "please", which not only forces her to obey him, but also confirms her suspicions about his memories. Regina receives a call from Dr. Whale concerning a brief fluctuation in John Doe's vital signs because of Mary Margaret's presence. John Doe disappears from his hospital bed during the night, to which she comes to the hospital to have a look. Regina deflects Emma's wariness over the mayor getting involved in a missing person's case by stating she found John Doe on the side of the road years ago and became his emergency contact, though this is a complete lie. She ushers Henry home while cautioning Emma to mind her own business while Graham looks for John Doe. After he is found and brought back to the hospital for recovery, Regina brings along John Doe's wife, Kathryn, to be happily reunited with her husband, whose real name is David Nolan, to sidetrack the growing connection Mary Margaret has towards him. Using the opportunity to advantage, Regina tells Emma she is willing to look past all previous encounters and forgive everything. ("Snow Falls") Abruptly, a large earthquake causes a sinkhole to cave in. Regina hurries down to the site of the destruction. She manages to hide a glass piece of Snow White's coffin and then proceeds to calm down the alarmed townspeople. To her disdain, She finds out Graham gave Emma the position of deputy sheriff, but then assigns her to push back the townspeople from danger of the sinkhole. Regina notices Henry draw both Archie and Emma to the sidelines for a discussion, to which she intervenes to chide the new deputy back to the task at hand. Secondly, she demands Archie erase the notion of the curse from her son's mind, and if he doesn't, she'll put him out of a job. Too terrified to stand up to her, he does as she asks. This unexpectedly has fatal consequences as this only makes Henry more stubborn to prove the sinkhole has something to do with the curse. When her son does not show up at home, Regina angrily presses Emma for answers over the phone, only to discover Henry has entered the sinkhole to find proof of the curse. Archie follows him in right before the sinkhole entrance completely collapses, leaving both Regina and Emma fearing for Henry's safety. When efforts of using dynamite to clear an opening in the sinkhole fail, Emma uses Archie's dog Pongo to track his owner and Henry's scents to a grate with an elevator shaft below. Emma is slowly lowered down to pull both Henry and Archie up. Safe and sound above ground, Regina reunites with Henry, though when Emma tries to check up on him, she pushes her away. Archie pulls Regina aside to renounce what she asked him to do earlier, and threatens that even if he is fired, she will be facing Emma in a losing custody battle. At nightfall, Regina pulls out the glass shard and drops it down a mine shaft vent down to the many pieces and remains of Snow White's coffin. ("That Still Small Voice") At the party celebrating David's return home, Regina finds an upset Kathryn hiding out in the kitchen. After some prodding, Kathryn admits to being afraid that despite her best efforts, David is drifting farther away from her instead of growing closer. Regina encourages Kathryn to be with David, drawing from experience of her own previous love and how she lost him because of an unwillingness to fight for love. From this, Kathryn begins to consider Regina a friend. On another day, Regina discovers David has left his wife and bluntly tells Mary Margaret at the diner to stay out of the marriage as she will only destroy many lives. To draw David back to Kathryn, she purposely gives him the wrong directions on his way to the Toll Bridge to meet Mary Margaret. As a result, he goes into Mr. Gold's shop and remembers memories from his life with Kathryn before the coma. That evening, Regina secretly has Graham over as they have a physically driven affair. Unknown to her, Emma catches Graham jumping out of the house window and realizes what is going on. ("The Shepherd") During one night, Graham shows up on Regina's doorstep in a distraught state and engages her in a frenzied kiss that later culminates with an encounter in the bedroom. He awakens from a nightmare and tells her about his recurring dreams featuring a wolf, Mary Margaret and a forest. Realizing he is recalling his Enchanted Forest memories, she tries to convince him that it's only a dream, but Graham can't shake the feeling it is a memory. Suspecting Emma has something to do with it, Regina goes to the sheriff's office. Emma flippantly remarks that Graham is out today and it must be because he spent the night with Regina. In turn, Regina accuses her of having a more than professional relationship with Graham, but Emma affirms anything that did happen meant nothing. As a final warning, Regina dissuades her from interfering in Graham's life and sending him down the wrong path. Later, she catches Emma and Graham snooping around in her father's tomb. Regina offers to take Graham home, but he breaks off the affair with her for good. She proceeds to blame Emma and goes as far as hitting her. The two get into a scuffle, which ends with Emma and Graham leaving together. Though Graham has not remembered all his memories yet, Regina can't take the risk and takes out the thing he was looking for in the tomb, his heart, and crushes it to ash, effectively ending his life. ("The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter") Two weeks after Graham's death, Regina fires Emma from her deputy position and discloses her intention to appoint Sidney as the new sheriff. While she is making a town hall announcement electing Sidney, Emma intervenes to bring up the town charter rules, which state a mayor can support a candidate, but cannot instate one. Forced to play by the rules, Regina then declares she is backing Sidney for the sheriff election. To give Sidney the upper hand, she doesn't tell Emma until the day before that the electoral candidate speeches are tomorrow. As they argue, a fire breaks out inside the mayoral building. Emma rescues Regina by carrying her out. This greatly influences the townspeople's opinion of Emma for the election; annoying Regina. The day of the candidate speeches, Emma surprises everyone by indicting Mr. Gold as the fire-starter culprit to the townspeople and stepping out of the election running. The townspeople elect Emma as the new sheriff, much to Regina's dismay, though she grudgingly accepts it. Because of this failure, she lets go of Sidney from his editing job at the Daily Mirror. ("Desperate Souls") After hearing word of Henry's alleged shoplifting in Mr. Clark's store, she arrives with the suspicion her son did not steal anything, and pins the blame on two orphans, Ava and Nicholas Zimmer. She instructs Emma to take them home, which she does. Regina is one step of Emma, who doesn't discover they are orphans until later, and takes the children's records files. Since their only parent is deceased, she wants to send them to a foster care system in Boston while Emma races to find the orphans' biological father. Though Emma is successful, the father, Michael, wants nothing to do with the children. Left little choice, Emma drives Ava and Nicholas out of town, but on the way, her car breaks down. Following a call to Michael, he is persuaded into taking the children in. ("True North") The next morning, Regina sees a stranger outside her house speaking to Henry. As she moves closer to investigate, he drives off on a motorcycle. Concerned about the man's presence in town, she sends Emma to find out information about him. In preparation for the upcoming storm in town, Regina accompanies Kathryn at the drugstore as she shops for items. Mary Margaret bumps into Kathryn, spilling all her things on the ground, and happens to see one of the items is a pregnancy test. When left alone with Mary Margaret, Regina pushes her to stay out of David and Kathryn's personal lives. Per chance, she witnesses David and Mary Margaret's passionate kiss in the street. ("7:15 A.M.") In a ploy to make Emma look bad, Regina has Sidney gain her trust. She annoys Emma by tearing down Henry's playground, to which they get into an argument about. Emma and Sidney join forces to expose Regina's greed to the townspeople by digging up evidence of the mayor's theft of fifty-thousand dollars from Storybrooke's treasury and bug her desk to unveil plans for a new house to be built in the woods. All this is actually a misunderstanding, which Regina clears up at a town hall meeting when Emma and Sidney publicly confront her with her corrupt ways, by stating the house is in fact a modern playground for the children of Storybrooke. As Emma leaves in a dejected state, Regina cuts off Emma's right to see Henry without her leave, and if she does, a restraining order will be filed. A few hours later, Sidney reports back to Regina to replay a conversation he and Emma had vowing to become allies to expose the mayor. ("Fruit of the Poisonous Tree") With Emma out of the picture, Regina focuses on a more important enemy--Mr. Gold. She witnesses Mr. Gold take away Moe French's flower delivery service truck because of late rent payments. After cornering him in the hopes of asking some questions, Mr. Gold repeatedly dodges Regina with a well-placed "please", an enchantment that forces her to obey him. Regina has her suspicions about who Mr. Gold really is, and comes up with a plan to get the truth out of him. She goads Moe into stealing some of Mr. Gold's things as payback. In the process, she steals one of his most beloved items, a chipped cup, and lets Mr. Gold believe Moe is guilty of it, even after Emma fetches all of the stolen items except for the one Regina took. Eventually, Mr. Gold is arrested and placed in a jail cell by Emma. Regina visits to allow Emma some free time with Henry so she can speak to Mr. Gold. When they are alone, she explains her theft of his cup and wishes to know the name he had in another place. He declares his name to be Rumplestiltskin, satisfying Regina's terms, and she hands him back the cup. Mr. Gold attests that nothing has changed from the previous world, and he still has more power than her. Ironically, Regina does have one upper hand he does not know about. After leaving, she goes to the psychiatric ward of the hospital, where she checks up on a mental patient, whom Mr. Gold keeps the cup in memento of as he believes her to be dead. ("Skin Deep") A few days later, Regina gifts Henry a video game as an apology for tearing down his playground, which she did out of safety reasons. Henry is unenthusiastic, but accepts her apology and leaves the room after Kathryn bursts in. Regina listens to Kathryn's grief over David's decision to leave her. With perfect timing, she indirectly references another woman in David's life, to which Kathryn asks to see the evidence. Regina brings out photos taken by Sidney as proof of David and Mary Margaret's affair. Kathryn becomes furious that a "friend" like Regina has been lying to her this whole time and storms out to confront Mary Margaret. When news of the affair spreads throughout town, Regina adds to the scandal by secretly spray painting the word "tramp" on Mary Margaret's car. Kathryn returns later in a more subdued state to apologize to Regina for her behavior. Having been accepted into a law school in Boston, Kathryn is leaving town very soon, and casually drops hints about the Dark Curse--that she had always been afraid to leave Storybrooke as well as her marriage with David never feeling right. She also mentions leaving behind a note for David to encourage him to continue a relationship with Mary Margaret. Regina becomes alarmed and secretly enters the house to grab the letter. As it burns to ash, Kathryn mysteriously disappears at the town border. ("What Happened to Frederick") During the Miner's Day Festival, Mary Margaret is publicly shunned by the residents for having an affair with David while Emma is dealing with an ongoing investigation into Kathryn's disappearance. Regina gives Sidney fake phone records for Emma as substantial confirmation of an eight-minute conversation between David and Kathryn. Even after receiving this information, Emma doesn't go after David as a suspect until Regina makes threats to replace her if she is covering for him. ("Dreamy") When David is found by Emma and her new-found assistant, Ruby, in the forest delirious and injured, he is taken to the hospital where Regina stalks in demanding his arrest as a suspect in Kathryn's disappearance and possible murder. Since Emma defies her, Regina plants Mary Margaret's jewelry box, containing a heart with Kathryn's DNA on it, near the Toll Bridge. Ruby discovers the box, and after Emma runs some tests, she has no choice but to arrest Mary Margaret for murder charges. ("Red-Handed") Emma must do her job as sheriff and interrogate Mary Margaret as a suspect while Regina sits by as a third-party to ensure the questioning is unbiased. Mary Margaret recognizes the box Kathryn's heart was found in as her own personal belonging, to which Regina begins to speak sympathetically towards her about knowing what it's like to lose someone and to be placed in a "dark place". Outside, Emma tells Regina to refrain from speaking in the interrogation room, though the mayor confirms the schoolteacher, like any other woman who has had her heart broken, can do unspeakable things. While at her mayoral office, David speaks to Regina in Mary Margaret's defense. Regina believes evil is not born, but made, but David doesn't think Mary Margaret is capable of that. Instead, he is suspicious Kathryn's murder is his fault, even explaining his blackout episodes, but she ignores his theories. Shortly after this, she makes a deal with Mr. Gold to drop the assault charges pending against him if he will get Mary Margaret out of Storybrooke. They plant a key in Mary Margaret's cell; knowing she will likely use it to escape. However, Emma finds and convinces Mary Margaret to return to the cell before eight o'clock the next morning. Regina walks in expecting to see the cell empty, but to her dismay, Mary Margaret is there. ("Heart of Darkness", "The Stable Boy", "Hat Trick") Based on Mr. Gold's assessment as Mary Margaret's lawyer, her personality can help get the charges dropped, so an interview with District Attorney Albert Spencer is scheduled. From outside the room, both Regina and Emma watch as Mary Margaret has an agitated outburst over her innocence being called into question, and admits in the heat of the moment that she "wanted Kathryn gone", which serves as a murder confession. Later, she pays Mary Margaret a visit in her cell. Mary Margaret is despondent that no one will believe in her innocence. Regina lists the evidence against her and to take easy way out by confessing and avoiding a trial. She doesn't answer when Mary Margaret asks why Regina hates her so much. To hide evidence of her own involvement, Regina quickly gets rid of a chipped shovel that she previously used to bury the box containing Kathryn's heart just in time since Emma shows up the next day with a search warrant. She states that an anonymous caller saw Regina digging at the Toll Bridge and shows her the broken off shovel piece. Emma checks through the garage, but instead finds a brand new shovel and guesses Regina was warned. The mayor furiously proclaims Mary Margaret is a liar as well as murder and will pay for what she's done. During the night, Regina comes to a sobbing Mary Margaret, who apologizes for anything she's ever done to cause hate. She does not accept the apology and admits to knowing Mary Margaret didn't kill Kathryn, but deserves to suffer. On the day of the trial, Regina holds a ring close to her while whispering, "We got her, Daniel. We finally got her." Unexpectedly, the trial is halted by the reemergence of an alive Kathryn. ("The Stable Boy") With her latest scheme to destroy Mary Margaret ruined, a livid Regina confronts Mr. Gold. She claims that he broke their deal since they both agreed that something tragic would happen to Kathryn. While she believed this meant death, Mr. Gold simply kidnapped Kathryn and kept her alive for some time. In stun, she realizes all the falsified evidence will trace back to herself. Regina demands to know why Mr. Gold turned on her, though he retorts that she should be smart enough to figure it out. With Emma onto her, Regina sets up Sidney to give confession of how exactly he kidnapped Kathryn and why he did it. She waits at the sheriff's office until Emma shows up and then has Sidney give the confession. Emma leads her outside for a private chat in which she strongly suspects Regina is behind everything, but the mayor denies having any involvement. Emma vows to make her pay, especially since Regina once took away someone she loved, and now she will do the same by fighting to gain custody of Henry. ("The Return") Some days later, Mary Margaret sees Regina at school for the first time since her release. Regina sticks to the story of Sidney being the one who framed Mary Margaret for murder. Mary Margaret does not buy it, and forgives Regina for all she has done to her. She even pities the mayor for being lonely if her only joy comes from destroying other people's happiness. A stunned Regina finds Henry and attempts to force him to switch classes so that Mary Margaret will not be his teacher, but he flatly refuses and tells her that in the end, she will lose and the curse will be broken. Hoping to get back at Mary Margaret, Regina lures David to her house in hopes of seducing him. While he does stay for dinner and then helps her do the dishes, she attempts to kiss him, though David rebuffs the advance and would rather just stay friends. She calmly sends him off from her house, but once the door shuts, she furiously smashes her wine glass into the mirror. ("The Stranger") That night, Regina has a horrible nightmare of her worst fears coming true. In the dream, a vengeful Emma and several of the other town's residents drag her out of the house and tie her to a withering apple tree to get justice for what she did to them as the Evil Queen. Regina begs Henry to help her, but he merely says she has brought this on herself. Emma proceeds to behead her when Regina awakens in terror. Upon noticing her apple tree is starting to die, she demands an answer from Mr. Gold. He jokes she should change her fertilizer. She, however, believes it's a sign the curse is weakening as a result of Emma's presence in town. Though Emma does want custody of Henry, Regina doesn't want to give him up, despite Mr. Gold's suggestion. Despite her wish to get rid of Emma, they both know killing the savior will end the curse itself. Mr. Gold refuses to elaborate when she asks why he designed the curse in this manner, and no longer wants any future assistance from her as she has nothing he desires. He also thinks it'd be a good idea for her to leave town if the townspeople start to remember everything as they will want her dead. As an alternative, she draws out Jefferson and offers him a deal to use his hat and her last ounce of magic to retrieve something from the Enchanted Forest. In return, she will reunite him with his daughter. Regina parts with her precious ring in order to obtain a poisonous apple from the past in the Enchanted Forest. She bakes it into an apple turnover intended for Emma to eat it and fall under the Sleeping Curse. As luck would have it, Emma pays Regina a visit announcing her departure from Storybrooke and agrees to give up the custody battle over Henry if she gets visitation rights. Regina, of course, accepts the offer and later smugly tells Mr. Gold that she is victorious at last and that he will not be going anywhere. Regina pays no mind to his words about there being a price to what she's done. ("An Apple Red as Blood") Alas for Regina, the price of magic is one of tragedy as it is not Emma who bites into the apple turnover, but Henry. After hearing the terrible news, she rushes to the hospital to her son only to be assaulted by a livid Emma who finally knows the truth. Regina admits that she, in fact, is the Evil Queen and everything Henry has been saying is true. Both women decide to ask Mr. Gold for help. He tells them a true love potion can save Henry from death with its magical properties, which exist even in this world. He smuggled a bottle of the substance made from the entwined hairs of Snow White and Prince Charming into this world inside a dragon. Though Regina is adamant she should be the one procuring the potion, Mr. Gold stresses that Emma must do it, and gives her a sword. Since the elevator to the dragon can only be operated manually, Regina has to stay and move the switch so Emma can go down to the lower level. Mr. Gold, with his own plan for the potion, sneaks up to Regina and ties her up after Emma has gone down. He tricks Emma into throwing up the potion. Only when she climbs up does she see a bound Regina. Suddenly, they are called back to the hospital by their pagers. Upon arrival, Dr. Whale announces that Henry has passed. Regina can only watch from outside the room in a numb state as a grief-stricken Emma goes in to give Henry a goodbye kiss on his brow. Miraculously, Emma uses true love's kiss to bring Henry back to life, though this means trouble for Regina since the magic also broke the curse. Regina rushes in to tearfully tell Henry she does truly love him before she flees back home. Demoralized, she sits alone in Henry's room crying until noticing a storm of purple smoke quickly spreading to engulf the whole town. With a tear-streaked face, she looks out the window with a triumphant smile. ("A Land Without Magic") Family regina mills family.PNG Trivia Character Notes= ETYMOLOGY *The name "Regina" is of Latin origin that means "Queen". *The surname "Mills" is of English origin that was an occupational word used for someone living near or working on a mill. It also alludes to the "Rumpelstiltskin" fairytale as her mother Cora was the miller's daughter who could spin straw into gold. *Regina is one of the few characters from the first curse who is confirmed to have the same real name in Storybrooke as her Enchanted Forest counterpart; the others being David Nolan, Jefferson, and Mother Superior. CHARACTER NOTES *According to Lana Parrilla, Regina is portrayed as Latina to represent Lana Parrilla's own ethnicity. *Her house in Storybrooke is white; complementary to her palace, which is black. *The door to her secret collection of human hearts is hidden in her family crypt inside a false tomb dedicated to her father. *Initially, Regina retained a small amount of magic via items she carried over from the Enchanted Forest, including her apple tree. After the curse is lifted, all of her powers are restored, and by the third season, she is as powerful as before the curse. *Even though she was cursed and adopted many Land Without Magic aspects (like technology, driving cars, or knowing everyone's Storybrooke names), Regina was never a victim of the curse, therefore she can leave the town whenever she wants contrary to other inhabitants, which she did in "Save Henry". *According to Isaac, Regina has "very clear goals, damaged personality, and a self-destructive streak"; she is also the villain who gets "screwed over" the most. *Unlike Henry, Mary Margaret, and Emma, Regina does not like hot cocoa with cinnamon. |-|Production Notes= *During Season 1, crows can often be heard when Regina is around; a conscious decision by the sound designers. For example, when Regina tells Emma to leave town in "Pilot", and when Regina is talking to Sidney in "The Thing You Love Most", crow sounds are heard.